Tasha Andrews
'''Natasha "Tasha" Hunter (nee Andrews) '''is the daughter of Ian Osbourne and Angie Russell. She's the adoptive daughter of Mike and Jenny Andrews. She's also the older half-sister of Dylan Russell and the wife of Robbie Hunter. She's the mother of Ella Hunter and the first cousin, once removed of Angie's cousin, Josie Russell. She's also one of the best friends of her sister-in-law, Matilda Hunter. Backstory Tasha's mother, Angie had a one-night stand with Tasha's father, Ian. But Ian paid Angie off and she subsequently put Tasha up for adoption by survivalist couple Mike and Jenny Andrews, who had dropped out of society. Angie put $30,000 along a letter to her daughter to be opened when she reached the age of eighteen in a box and gave it to the couple. Mike and Jenny raised Tasha in a fortress camp in the bush and prepared for Y2K. They were killed trying to protect camp with firearms, leaving Tasha traumatised, forcing her to flee. Storylines Tasha is spotted walking along the beach by Max Sutherland. She is seemingly spooked by him and jumps into the sea. When Max returns the next day with Flynn Saunders, Tasha runs off again but falls and hurts her ankle. They bring her to Flynn's surgery but Tasha does not say a word. At the hospital,Tasha tries to escape and but is immediately sedated. Flynn tries to communicate with Tasha by speaking several different languages to no avail. He soon realises she is speaking Pig latin. Tasha forms an attachment to Irene Roberts, who is able to calm her down one day at the hospital. Tasha's stay at the Beach House is met with drama after she burns her hands in a fire when is she is nowhere near it. She is visibly scared of Kane Phillips and through flashbacks it is revealed that Kane and his older brother, Scott held her hostage during a petrol station robbery. Irene quickly works out Tasha's name and she begins learning some English. Tasha's enrollment in the local High school does not run smoothly but Kit Hunter takes her under her wing and helps her to adjust to normal society. Flynn learns that Angie is Tasha's biological mother which shocks Irene, who makes a realisation after seeing a photo of a younger Angie. Irene tries to protect Tasha but she finds out anyway. Max is shocked as Angie had caused problems between his uncle Rhys and aunt Shelley. Tasha is hurt when she discovers Irene trying to hide the truth and runs away. Kit's brother, Robbie tries to find her by setting a trap but needs rescuing himself after he is bitten by a snake. Tasha saves him and they quickly become friends and share a kiss. Kim Hyde arrives in Summer Bay and Tasha and Robbie quickly become friends with him. There is a small love triangle when Tasha kisses Kim and Robbie is hurt but they reconcile and they all remain friends. Duncan Stewart exposes Angie's true nature in a videotape Seb Miller made a year earlier. Tasha has dream in which Angie appears and heads to the bush to unearth the money she had hidden and finds some guns in the process. Duncan blackmails Tasha into paying him off in exchange for her father's identity, which she does. Tasha uses the remainder of the money to buy friends presents but they kindly turn her down. After some more tension with Irene, Tasha goes looking for her father, Ian Osbourne. Ian sets Tasha some tests and gives her a choice; join him in the city or remain in Summer Bay. She chooses the latter. Tasha meets her half-brother Dylan and Angie's cousin, Josie. She builds up a relationship with Josie, much to Irene's chagrin. During this time Tasha and Robbie consummate their relationship. Things are strained when Robbie has a HIV scare after stepping on a needle during a camping trip and behaves erratically, pushing Kim and Tasha away. She is also disappointed in Josie when she jilts Jesse McGregor (Ben Unwin) at the altar after cheating on him with Marc Edwards. Tasha joins a cult named the believers much to worry of her friends who warn her, but she refuses to listen. The cult's leader, Mumma Rose decides Tasha will be the chosen one and carry her son Jonah Abraham's baby. She is later drugged and falls pregnant (Jonah is later revealed to be sterile). Tasha struggles to love the baby at first but after the child is kidnapped by Mumma Rose, she changes her mind. Following Robbie's trial for the murder of his grandfather, Graham Walters and a guilty verdict (albeit with no jail time), Josie invites the couple and baby Ella to join her in Boston and they leave.